


Traverse Town Tension

by Brisco



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Pining, Reunions, Short One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisco/pseuds/Brisco
Summary: Riku's been harboring feelings for Sora for a long time. Now that they're finally off that island, he's ready to take a chance.





	Traverse Town Tension

Riku waits impatiently for the reunion he was promised. It’s not that he doubts Maleficent. She’s been an excellent guide, if a bit suspiciously motivated, helping him get his bearings in the many worlds beyond his island. Traverse Town is definitely a major crossroads. Still, whenever he thinks of what he’s here for, his stomach ties itself into knots.

It can’t have been more than a few days. It’s hard to get a read on time between worlds. Back on the islands, time just seemed to stretch inexorably on. It was a place they had always been and might have been forever, nothing ever changing. That was why he had been so desperate to leave in the first place, so he could change something without feeling off-balance.

But now it’s been three days apart and it hurts. All that uncertainty before pales in comparison with the fear of being permanently separate. Having to bide his time, listen to Maleficent and follow her instructions. She promised to make him stronger. He would have to be strong for what he had in mind.

All too soon, the time has come. The heavy door dividing this cramped plaza from the next district opens, and Riku shifts quickly away from line of sight. Footsteps approach, and he takes a long, steadying breath.

The air warps and bends, and the rending fabric of reality spills purple energy and smoke, along with a pair of Heartless monsters. Riku is moving before he has a chance to think. His sword passes cleanly through them, and they burst into smog. He flourishes his sword, an automatic motion, buying himself a moment more to get his hammering heart back under control. He turns and meets Sora’s eye.

“Hey,” he manages. “How’s it going?”

“Riku!” Sora starts forward, his hands raised, and Riku panics internally. Is this a hug? No, his hands are up too high, moving to the sides of his face. Could this be...? Is it...? Riku steps into the move, his own hands up. He was always better at countering. His fingers wrap around the sides of Sora’s head, dragging him in.

The first kiss is sloppy and confused. It’s more two faces pressing together than it is a real kiss. Not good enough. Riku corrects quickly, not giving Sora a chance. He realigns and is back in, registering for a brief moment the curious look in Sora’s bright blue eyes, the gentle smile. Their lips meet, and this time it is real.

Everything explodes around them. The lights strung along the periphery of the plaza seem a thousand times brighter, the fountain in the corner gleaming a more brilliant gold as it bursts. The whole world is glowing. 

Riku is quick and fierce, needy, where Sora is stalwart, unyielding, receiving. Their mouths open and close around one another. Riku’s tongue presses in, wrapping over Sora’s, exploring. Riku’s arms close around Sora’s shoulders, pull him in tight, their chests pressed together, their necks craning as they push together.

Sora smells of the sea. He feels like long warm days spent lounging on the shore. Riku aches and tingles. It reminds him of the evenings they spent, sweating and exhausted, slumped together under a palm tree after hours of sparring. For one fraction of a second, Riku imagines he can taste a sweet hint of paopu fruit.

And then they part. Riku takes one long step away, breathing heavy, his face flushed. He can’t think of anything cool to say, anyway to play this off. Sora seems nonplussed, the same easy smile as always reforming, his eyes untroubled.

“Sora?” Riku croaks. His whole throat feels dry and raw.

“Not what I would have gone for, but it’s good to see you, too, friend.” Sora beams. “So anyway, have you seen Kairi?”

All the worlds spinning in Riku’s head come screeching to a halt. He passes through the rest of the conversation numbly, makes some half-hearted quips, and disappears.

He regroups. Maleficent returns to his side, and she pulls him along. He watches through a window as Sora carries on, blissful and unburdened, his heart free. Riku only half hears Maleficent crooning that she had warned him, that he had never been anything but a friend and friends were easily disposed of and replaced.

And Riku knew that, between the longing for Sora and the promises of Maleficent, he could finally choose a side.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this doesn't sit well with you, it was just a funny idea that came to me. I've been playing through Kingdom Hearts for the first time and I'm not quite through yet, so stuff in here might not fit your headcanon or even actual canon just due to lack of information. It just really struck me how Riku acts like a jilted lover and Sora is completely clueless, so I liked the idea of Riku really putting himself out there and Sora totally blanking on it.
> 
> Rated Teen 'cause the kiss kinda got away from me. This is my first work on this site, so hopefully it's not terrible!


End file.
